


Forever, Babe

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, Babe

[imagine [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00) playing the background]

Lindsay closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. It’s moments before she walks out to her waiting husband-to-be, and her heart is racing and she’s so nervous, but there’s one thing she so sure about in that moment despite it all.

She’s so very ready to become Mrs. Jones.

She was telling herself not to cry too much, not to trip, not to laugh too hard from her nerves. She was gently tapped on the shoulder by her father. She smiled up at him, and he had a wonderful smile, with so much pride in his eyes. “It’s time, my beautiful girl.”

Lindsay nodded, getting into line behind the bridesmaids and groomsmen, donned in beautiful orange-red dresses and nice black suit respectively, and Lindsay’s wedding gown was simple but gorgeous, her hair made to perfection but not overdone, yet she was absolutely stunning and felt amazing, other than her over active nerves.

Then, the doors were opened and all the groomsmen and the bridesmaids walked out, arm in arm. There was a pause for all of them to get to their spots, the calm, pretty music only making her heart race faster. Gavin smiled wide as he looked over to Michael, Michael smiling back and looking out, holding his hands in front of him as he waited for his bride. Then, the song change. Lindsay’s cue. With her arm linked to her father’s, they made their first step forward, everyone in the room rising and smiling, and many tears already beginning to fall on the crowd’s faces but Lindsay kept her eyes forward, locked on Michael as time seemed to slow down for just a moment as he saw Michael’s face change from a gentle smile to a face of awe and love, his mouth opening slightly, eyebrows raising and eyes widening slightly, seeming to hold in a breath and Lindsay felt a tear slip down one cheek, she vaguely felt her father squeeze her arm gently as a calming gesture. Michael’s mouth slowly closed as he was smiling again, even brighter than before into a full smile, white teeth showing and his dimples strong. Lindsay let out a small, quiet giggle as she watched his eyes fall to admire the beautiful dress, then back up to meet her eyes as she made her final steps to the front, her father giving her a hug and kiss, then hugging Michael before taking his seat with the rest of her family as she went to Michael’s side, Michael taking her hands in his.

“You ready to become a Jones forever?” He whispered.

“Been ready, babe,” She smiled, giggling once more before they turned forward.

…

“I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Michael Jones!”

Everyone was clapping, most while tears fell down their face, as Michael pulled Lindsay forward with hands on either side of her face, whispering  _something_  that made her giggle before kissing her lips, Lindsay’s arms wrapping around his neck. They smiled after, Michael then kissing her forehead before they turned, hand in hand, Michael raising her arm as they all cheered louder, flower petals thrown towards them as they walked out together as Mr. and Mrs. Jones, smiling all the way down the aisle.

_Tugglife forever though, right?_


End file.
